Monday, Monday
by Jan2StaMuse
Summary: Just a quick story about two friends celebrating a special occasion. One-shot.


_A/N:_**_ This idea has been bothering me since, believe it or not, April. I know two other fantastic stories have been written on the subject. Well, here's another. Please review and let me know what you think!_**

**Monday, Monday**

Rain and pea-sized hail pelted every imaginable surface—cars, roofs, windows, umbrellas, unsuspecting pedestrians—as thunder and lightning brought the grey, almost black sky to life. Daphne, who had the entire apartment to herself, stood in the kitchen doing the dishes, listening to the multitude of sounds created by the torrential downpour. She smiled at the memories they conjured up, most of which consisted of random instances from her childhood in Manchester. But a select few, the more meaningful ones, brought feelings of nostalgia. She was homesick and actually missed that hideously large and dysfunctional family of hers. Well, just a few members, like Stephen and Billy.

"Eddie, my furry friend," Daphne began. The little dog was sitting on a stool nearby curiously watching her, though not as intently as he watched Frasier. "Since the weather isn't exactly cooperating and it's just you and me for a while, how about I bake us a cake? No chocolate, though. I want it to be dog friendly. We'll celebrate my thirty-" she stopped midsentence and giggled. "Oh, never you mind. So what do you say?" He yawned, jumped off the stool, and exited the kitchen. "I'll take that as a yes."

It was Monday morning. The beginning of the week and a day otherwise despised by the general public—herself included. It was also her birthday and no one knew because she'd never told them. It hadn't came up and, in the eight months she'd been working for the Cranes, they'd never asked. Well, except for one person, but he didn't live at the Elliot Bay Towers. Daphne and Niles may have forged a close friendship, like she had with the rest of the family, but she wasn't expecting him remember. Why would he, anyway? She was just an employee.

The doorbell rang just as Daphne began rinsing her hands. She walked out of the kitchen smiling and turned to Eddie, who was now sitting on Martin's chair playing with his chew toy.

"Two guesses as to who it is," she whispered. Martin wasn't scheduled to return from his fishing trip until later that evening, and Frasier left shortly after receiving a call from his shrewd agent, Bebe Glazer. So, having eliminated the possible candidates, only one other person could've been standing behind that door. "Dr. Crane!"

Niles smiled at her warm, enthusiastic reception. "Hello, Daphne. You're looking especially..." It wasn't surprising but it still amazed him how even without a drop of makeup Daphne still managed to look stunning. He searched for an appropriate compliment as he stepped inside. "...lovely."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. If you're here to see your father, I'm afraid he isn't back from his trip, and your brother is..."

"With the devil's mistress. Yes, he just called me. Apparently, he got the role."

Dr. Crane, her employer, an actor? "For a film or tv show?"

Niles chuckled. Although his brother had performed in several school productions, it was fair to say that Frasier's acting abilities were quite limited. "Actually, the owner of a popular hotel chain personally requested that Frasier appear in a series commercials to promote the opening of his latest building."

"That's exciting."

"Hmm, I wouldn't quit my day job if I were Frasier."

Daphne giggled. It was always a pleasure having Dr. Crane—Niles—over for a visit. He was good company, especially today, when she was feeling particularly lonely. He made her laugh, listened to stories that would otherwise send his father and brother running out of the room. Mrs. Crane was a lucky woman. It was a shame she couldn't see it. "Would you like some coffee? Tea?"

"Tea, please." Niles gingerly made his way toward the breakfast table as Daphne momentarily left the room. Taking a seat, he reached into the small brown paper bag he'd been struggling to keep hidden. Niles pulled out a custom made chocolate cupcake, making sure it was still in one piece, and placed it on the table. For a few seconds, he just sat there, admiring the chef's ability to create complex and detailed work on such a small surface. Using nothing but a variety of frostings, he sculped a bouquet of tiny cherry blossoms surrounded by branches and carefully placed vines that formed the letter "D" for Daphne. The man was a genius; and the cupcake was nothing short of a masterpiece in Niles' eyes.

"What kind of tea would you prefer: green, orange pekoe, Earl Grey, or chamomille?" asked Daphne from the kitchen.

"Uh, orange pekoe," he responded. Realizing he was running out of time, Niles reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out a single white candle. He placed it right in the center of the cupcake and waited for Daphne to emerge.

"Here we..." She spotted the mouthwatering treat. "What's this?" Daphne asked as she set the tray down and took a seat. She examined the cupcake and was immediately struck by its beauty and complexity.

Niles cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "I had it made especially for you." She slowly looked up at him, her expression unreadable. "A few months ago you told me that one of your favorite flowers was—is—the cherry blossom, so I asked the chef if he could find a way to incorporate it into the cupcake." He watched as a smile curled on her lips. "I also remembered today was your birthday so..."

He remembered, thought Daphne. She took his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you. It's beautiful." Her voice began to break. She took a deep breath and tried to continue, but she couldn't seem to find the words.

"You're welcome, Daphne. I'm glad you liked it."

They lapsed into a brief moment of awkward silence. Niles didn't know if he should light the candle now or wait; Daphne was still trying to come up with her next sentence. She'd already said thank you, but, somehow, it didn't seem like enough because what he'd just done for her meant a great deal. Niles could just as easily have gone to the drug store and bought her a small trinket, a card, or nothing at all. Instead, he came up with an original idea; a sinfully delicious cupcake whose expertly sculpted frosting looked almost too beautiful to eat. Daphne couldn't have been more grateful, not only for his kind gesture but for being the good friend that he was.

"You know, Dr. Crane, this reminds me of the last birthday I spent in England." She began to pour their tea.

"Before you moved here?"

"Yes. I was living in London at the time and I couldn't make it back home to Manchester for my birthday. I had to work. Mum had a fit when I called to let her know. She said, 'My only daughter leaves for America in a few months and she can't find the time to spend her last birthday at home with her poor, old mother.' She's a pain, that woman." Daphne laughed and poured Niles his tea. "But I love her."

Niles stirred his tea and listened intently as Daphne continued her story. He always found her stories thoroughly fascinating. They provided a glimpse into a past that made her more alluring to him.

"That day—I think it was a Saturday—I'd just gotten home from work, exhausted, looking forward to a relaxing bath. As soon as I walked through the door, I headed straight for the loo, turned on the water, and began to undress. No sense in wasting time, right? So, there I was, without a stitch of clothing, about to step into the tub, when I heard knocking on my door."

Niles let out a weak chuckle and nodded, following along. He shifted in his seat as his imagination conjured up images faster than he could chase them away.

"It turned out to be my brothers, Billy and Stephen, each holding a chocolate cupcake with a single lit candle. They'd driven all the way from Manchester for my birthday. They figured if I couldn't come to them, they'd come to me."

"That was sweet of them."

"Those two have always been my favorite. They're closer in age to me, too, so we spent a lot of time together when we were growing up."

Niles thought of his and Frasier's relationship. Would he ever do that for his own brother, traveling long distances to celebrate his birthday? Maybe. They'd certainly grown closer in the past year, though not as close as they'd once been as children.

"I remember thinking 'Who needs a big party filled with presents, loud music, and endless amounts of balloons when I have this: my two brothers—my friends—and a cupcake?'" Daphne sighed. "We stayed up all night, doing nothing but reminiscing about... everything. It was bittersweet because I was set to leave in a few months, but they understood. I needed this and they wanted me to be happy."

"And happy is what you should be, especially today." Niles stood, reached across the table, picked up the cupcake, and took Daphne's hand. "Come with me." He led them to the piano and motioned for her to sit next to him. "It may only be the two of us—three, if we include Eddie—but what's to stop us from celebrating?"

Daphne smiled and watched as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and started playing a favorite song of her's. She swayed from side to side, quietly singing along as he played Gershwin's "_They Can't Take Away From Me_". An odd choice but she had no complaints. It was yet another thing he'd remembered from their past conversations.

Minutes later, when the song ended, Niles finally lit the single candle. "Happy birthday, Daphne." He held it up. "Make a wish."

She didn't have to think too hard. Daphne closed her eyes and released a gentle breath. It was done. The tiny flame was extinguished. "All right." She took the cupcake from his hand and bit into it. "Delicious. Want some?"

Only a fool would refuse her offer; Niles followed her lead and took a bite. The two ended up looking like a couple infants with frosting all over their cheeks and noses. But Eddie quickly took care of cleaning them up. He jumped onto Daphne's lap and began licking her face, then proceeded to lick Niles'.

"Thank you, Eddie," he said, slightly disgusted.

Daphne couldn't help but laugh at his discomfort. "He wants in on the fun. Can you blame him?" She began to laugh like she hadn't done in days, maybe months.

For a time, the thrill she felt as a child, the anticipation of the impending celebration, disappeared. Birthdays became just another date on the calendar—special only to the millions of people who shared the date yet unimportant to the rest of the population. But like her brothers, and now Niles had taught her, being surrounded by those you care most about is all you really need.

"Want to know what I wished for?" she asked once their laughter subsided.

"Sure."

"It's a fairly simple wish, but one that I really hope comes true. I want you to always be a part of my life. I know it sounds silly but-"

"Consider it granted."

"Hmm, only time will tell, Dr. Crane." She wrapped him in a warm embrace. "Now, how about you play me another song. A Gershwin composition, preferably."

"Only if you sing."

"Deal."

Monday, Monday; a day Daphne had now come to despise just a little less.

**THE END**


End file.
